


Aubade

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Also expect more someone on Tumblr asked for a sequal!!, Multi, Yandere, guess who wrote more duma faithful stuff?, me I did
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: (Updated)Your scream was an aubade to the morning you would never get to see; your pain evident to those by you. Still, Berkut and Rinea smiled on. Soon enough, the three of you would be together again. Stronger than any time before. And with the power of the War Father, nothing would ever threaten your happiness again.





	Aubade

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my tumblr, fire-emblem-drabbles! This has been updated for mistakes, but also I added a bunch of new details too!

The nights had never felt so long, not even in the depths of winter. You wanted to the break of dawn to save you, to calm you with its sweet light, but even then, would you be safe? Would you be able to see its guiding light? For now, the darkness was your shroud; here you were protected, hidden safely. But still, his chuckle resonated. It shouldn’t have happened this way. You ran away from fear of him but it was that very same fear that brought you here.

Duma’s power was to be feared; when you left Berkut, he wasn’t yet under its influence. In fact, it was only just after Fernard joined the two of you, you knew you had to leave. As much as you loved Berkut, your morals drove you to fight against your own homeland of Rigel. You loved your homeland, prided yourself on serving it; but how could you fight with it, if the best thing for it was to fight against it? 

So you took arms with the Deliverance after Fernand left them; you weren’t much, simply a mage who defied the land and people that brought you up. At first, it was only Rinea that knew of your leaving, but of course, Berkut soon found out; such a thing was impossible to hide for long. You dared not think of the hell that was paid due to your choices but it something you felt had to be done.

It wasn’t long before you had to fight against Berkut himself; certainly not the first time for the Deliverance but your first time fighting the man you loved. Words failed to describe the gut-wrenching feeling you felt on the battlefield that day. You couldn’t look him in the eyes yet you felt you couldn’t leave them when his smoldering gaze met yours. It was a battle you didn’t like to think back on but could never seem to forget.

You didn’t know how to feel upon reaching Rigel Castle, at fighting the man you called King and thought of as your own uncle. Fighting him was hard enough but knowing Berkut lie ahead, with Rinea there as well filled you with a familiar feeling of dread at this point. You had come this far with your cause in heart though; to give up now would be to have everything be for naught.

Below castle Rigel lie the depths of Duma Tower; during your time there, you never dared to go to the place yourself. Whenever you neared it, it always pulsed with an ancient and fearsome power. It was not something to be taken lightly and you were one to know when to back down. But now the Deliverance was forced to take this path, forced to know Berkut was down there, waiting for the lot of you.

Fernand had appeared first, his words weak but his tone so scared. He warned you what was to come; what Berkut had done, what had before of him and Rinea. You wondered if this was the last time you would see him alive; whether that was because he took your life, or his was taken, you didn’t know, but Duma Tower bore down on you with an ominous aura that told of devastation and ruin.

You could have never expected this though; the two people you cherished most, twisted by Duma’s horrible power. And just what that power meant; you had fought side by side with these people for months, and knew just how strong there were. Then again, you knew of Berkut’s power, even before Duma’s curse ran through him. You had to hope beyond hope that the Deliverance could end this; put Berkut and Rinea out of their misery and end the reign of Duma in Rigel once and for all.

But you doubted Berkut’s fury, Rinea’s new bloodlust. You doubted just how much they would do to get you back. You couldn’t watch as your allies were slain around you; Mathilda and Clive, desperate for revenge for their fallen friend, gone too soon. Gray and Tobin, underestimating just what Duma’s power meant. Luthier, sacrificing himself so that Delthea might see another day. Slique, Kliff, Forsyth, Clair, Mycen; the burned and battered bodies piled so high that you couldn’t bear to be before that infernal flame anymore.

It was you they wanted though. Berkut’s cries and Rinea’s screams told everyone as much. Every attack, every kill; “This is all for _____”, “You took them from us!”, even “You’ve tainted them.” It all became too much; they dared not attack you but attacking them was just as hard. It seemed something was preventing you from casting magic, and when you finally could dare to attack, your magic seemed to do nothing to them. Anytime they caught your gaze, you were pushed away as if a child who misbehaved; No, little lamb, they would say, soon we will our time together.

So you ran; it felt cowardly and wrong, but it seemed to be the only thing to do in that situation. You don’t know how many of your allies survived then, if any, or how long it took Berkut and Rinea to notice, but it wasn’t long enough.

How long could you hide in the endless halls of Duma Tower? If you could make it back to Rigel castle, you had a chance to escape but you knew there was no escape with Berkut and Rinea following you; you were lost, cowering with little more than the flicker of a far away flame as your only hope. You could hear them, calling out to you. Rinea’s dulcet tones, Berkut’s sweet baritone. You could pretend things were as they were before this cursed war. But their words were anything but sweet. They sang of sacrifice, of ruin and of a crazed god’s ancient power. With it, words of love, of longing. How they missed their dear _____, how they only wanted you to be with them forever, all would be forgiven in the eyes of Lord Duma, why not just give into him and be with them forever? It was a tempting offer given the circumstances, and more than once you found yourself asking why you didn’t just give in. But there was a world to save, people other than yourself to consider. You already failed to protect your allies, it would be a shame upon their sacrifices to give in to them now.

“There you are.” You hadn’t known when you shut your eyes, but they shot open with a soft gasp as you heard Berkut speak. He kneeled to your level, far too gentle in his movements. “We’ve finally found our lost little lamb Rinea.” Your eyes were wide, barely able to take in her new form now that she stood so close to you. Berkut remained much unchanged, but Rinea was far from what she used to be. Still, she held much the same beauty she did before. If the situation weren’t so dire, your gaze might have followed her in a loving stare like it used to in times past.

“We missed you.” Rinea kneeled before you gently, you could feel she gave off a faint heat. Her hand reached towards you, but you cowered from her touch; still, she wasn’t deterred, and her hand went to cup your cheek. Where you expected her touch would burn the skin from your face, you found instead her touch was a comforting, welcoming warmpth. It was the kind of embrace you wouldn’t mind being wrapped up in. “Do you really think we would ever hurt you, love?” You couldn’t find your words, but you managed to open your eyes again. They both held such loving gazes, in such juxtaposition to who they were, what they had done. Their smiles may have been sweet, but the fire around them couldn’t burn the blood they had spilled.

“I missed you too.” Those were not the words you wanted to say, but they tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them or think to say different. “But… this isn’t you, is it?” Your voice was a whisper, tone so soft and sad that perhaps, for a moment when they looked at you, some semblance of their former selves came through. It was only a flash though, a moment far too fleeting for your tastes. You wondered, then, did they even hear you over the crackle of the flame? Did they really see you, or another soul for their War Father to consume?

“Nonsense, of course, it’s us.” You could fool yourself at Rinea’s words but reality burnt you every time you looked into her smoldering gaze.

“You’ve grown stronger since we last fought, love.” Berkut’s hand grabbed one of yours; he spoke in a tone that seemed he was almost proud of you. You didn’t pull away from his touch, even if the metal of his armor was far too cold when paired with the warmth of Rinea’s hand. They were a comfort from another time, one you longed for once again; one you would never get to truly relive. “But aren’t you glad our fight is over?” His words were so soft, so unlike the way he spoke to your allies before. A softness reserved for you and Rinea alone; somehow it was more painful to know he still possessed it.

“But it’s not.” There was a crack in your voice, in your will with the shake of your head. “Duma has turned you both into husks of your formal selves. You’ve carelessly slain the innocents who fought to free this world…” You shook your head softly, not daring to utter how much your cherished those men and women. You Rinea’s warm presence leave. Berkut’s hold on your hand only tightened.

“Innocents? They stole you away from me–From Rinea and I! Maybe if I had your strength by me, this could have been avoided _____.” Berkut’s chuckle was low, his grip only growing stronger as his words grew darker. You couldn’t shrug his hold on you off, not with Duma’s power coursing through him. Your hand would break in no time if this continued. Despite this, the dark feeling of guilt tore you up more; would Berkut and Rinea still be themselves if you had stayed? Was it really your act of leaving, of allying up with Alm and the Deliverance that pushed him over the edge? You didn’t want to mull on the thought, but it consumed you. Were you really the reason for their descent to madness?

“There’s still time to make this right, lamb.” Rinea’s voice tore you from your thoughts, your wide eyes trying to take in all of her blazing beauty. “There’s still time for you to come back to us.” Horror etched its way on to your features, crawling over you like a chill on your spine. You couldn’t do that, never would you let yourself be a pawn to Duma.

“Rinea was hesitant at first, too.” Berkut’s voice came as he saw your dawning horror, his hand has softened it’s hold on yours considerably but your hand now throbbed with the erratic beat of your heart. “But you have the both of us, now. There’s nothing to fear.” His charm and sweet tones were misleading, guiding you to a false sense of security. You quickly rose to your feet, fear guiding your movements.

“No, no I can’t do this. I won’t, and you can’t make me!” You raised your voice, but had already driven yourself into a corner; it was only a matter of time before you fell subject to their will.

“There’s no need to fret dear, we’ll be there with you.” Rinea was too calm as well, only adding to your panic.

“No, please, have mercy.” You didn’t care to wipe tears that fell from your eyes.

“This is Duma’s mercy, ____.” Berkut’s smile felt unnatural, Rinea’s gaze too unnerving. Without much thought, you wormed past the two of them, farther into the infernal depths of Duma’s tower. You weren’t long for wear, though, soon tripping in a room that was far to familar, lit far too bright compared to the rest of the tower. You tried to get to your feet again, but the weight of what tripped you kept you down. Wide, fearful eyes looked back at you. Tobin’s vacant eyes stared back at you, Gray’s scream caught in his throat as he bled out. Horrified, you backpedaled only to run into Mathilda, gaze fiercely even in death. Strewn all around you where the fallen bodies of comrades you were too weak to protect, too scared to fight with. You couldn’t look, you didn’t want to. You closed your eyes, willing it all away.

“Come now love, dry those tears. You knew it had to be done.” Rinea’s voice was in your ear, calming and sweet as always.

“What did you expect from the wolves that took you from us?” Berkut was on your other side, his voice low; all the time with you lost to these people sickened him.

“Please just end this.” Your own voice was raw, emotion seeping into your words. “This isn’t the world I wanted, this… this should have never happened.” Why couldn’t you just be happy with them?

“You’ll feel better soon, dear. All the pain you feel now will be in the past.” Berkut gently picked you up; you tried to protest, but he had already proved his new power was something you couldn’t fight.

“You’ll be just like us. Stronger. And… we’ll all finally be together again.” You could see the light beyond your closed eyes, the room grew hotter with your quickened breathing.

“No, no I don’t want this!” You thrashed in Berkut’s grasp, anything to free yourself from his hold. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go! You had gotten so close to saving everyone!

“You’ll feel better soon, love.” A tender kiss placed on your forehead by Berkut.

“We’ll await you when you’re reborn anew.” A warm touch to your heart by Rinea; bitterly, you wondered, if you would even have a heart in another moment.

You opened your eyes in time to be met with the colors of the fire. Reds, yellows, and oranges danced in your gaze as you were ever so carefully lowered into the scorching flames. It seems Berkut wasn’t affected but the fire, but you could feel its terrible grasp all around you. Your scream was an aubade to the morning you would never get to see; your pain evident to those by you. Still, they smiled on. When they had you once more, you would be better, stronger. And theirs once again; with nothing in this world able to take you away once again.


End file.
